FUNNY love TriAngle
by Fujiwara Yuri
Summary: Do you know why Youichi always tease Mikan just like Natsume? hahaha pairings NxM YxM! ENJOY!Complete! Sorry if the ending is lame.... TT
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE!! I'M STARTING A NEW STORY NOW AND IF YOU HAVE GOOD IDEAS THAT YOU CAN PUT IN THE STORY, I WOULD BE GLAD IF YOU GIVE ME THE IDEAS!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

FUNNY SITUATION-CHAPTER1

It was a heavenly Sunday morning. Everyone is going to Central Town to buy things that they like to buy. As for the brunette haired girl named Mikan Sakura, she invited all her friends. Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa, Misaki, Natsume, Ruka, Youiichi.

Everyone went to their respective places and sat there and enjoyed the ride.

"Yuu, can we go to the Fluff Puffs Store first? Please?" she begged.

"Sure, Mikan-chan. You really like to eat Fluff Puffs, don't you Mikan?" Yuu asked.

"Nope, I love them." She screamed.

"Oi, would you keep it down, Polka-dots." Natsume said in a very cold tone.

"Shut up, ugly." Youiichi added.

Everyone sweat dropped. They were thinking of the same thing, "_They really suit each other, like brothers_". Mikan just stuck out her tongue at Natsume.

When they finally arrived at Central Town, Mikan quickly went to the Fluff Puffs Store and bought one but she didn't pay for it. The one who paid the candy was YOUIICHI.

"Oi, ugly, I'll pay for it." He said.

"Oh, Youiichi, you're so kind." She said.

"I just paid for it because I pity you." He said then walked back to Natsume as his face went red.

Mikan went to where Natsume and Youiichi were.

"You-chan, why is your face red?" she asked as she put her hand on Youiichi's forehead.

"Get your hands off my forehead." He said.

Natsume just watched both of them and smirked. He was enjoying the scene. Youiichi definitely _liked_ the girl _he also like._

"Come on Youiichi. We don't want to get that baka's germs." Natsume said then walked away.

"Natsumeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs.

END

Sorry if this chapter is very very very short!! I couldn't think of anything?!

RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS HERE!!

I PROMISE THAT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT WILL BE LONGER.!!

SO SEE YA ON THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!

JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of this story! Hope you'll like it!!! Thank you to all who reviewed on my story!!! And thanks for suggestions. Maybe I'll put that suggestion on the 3rd chapter!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE TT

CHAPTER 2

AFTER 5 HOURS

"Mikan-chan!" Anna called.

"Wow!! You've got the biggest box in town! How'd you get one? Only special star students can afford it." Yuu said.

"Um, You-chan paid it for me. He was really nice then turned to his old self again. He's just like Natsume." Mikan said.

"And I noticed that when he bought me Fluff Puffs, his face went red." She added.

"Hmm, Youiichi likes you Mikan." Hotaru said in a bored tone.

"WHAT?! Youiichi like Mikan-chan!" Anna said.

"KAWAII!!" Both Anna and Nonoko said.

"Me, Youiichi like me? No way, he always calls me UGLY just like that pervert a.k.a NATSUME HYUUGA." Mikan said.

"Some boys express their love in a different way Mikan." Hotaru said.

"KAWAII!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Um, guys, where's Natsume and You-chan?" Mikan asked in a very worried tone.

"The bus is almost coming and they aren't here." Ruka said.

"You're not with them?" Misaki asked.

"Uh, yeah, Natsume told me that I could hang around with all of you." Ruka said.

"What could they be doing?" Tsubasa asked.

"Why don't we go and find them?" Koko suggested.

"Yeah, let's go and find them." Mikan said.

"Okay!!" everyone said.

NATSUME AND YOUIICHI

Natsume was holding Youiichi' hand when Youiichi complained.

"Big bro, you're holding…my…. hand…too…tight…" he said.

"Huh? Oh!" he said and lessen his grip on is wrist.

"Small bro, you like the Baka, don't you?" Natsume asked.

"Uh, why'd you ask big bro?" You-chan asked.

"I noticed a while ago that you were blushing when you paid the candy for that Baka." He said.

"You're really smart big bro." Youiichi said.

"You didn't answer my question small bro." Natsume said.

"What if I won't answer your question?" Youiichi said.

"Hn, let's go, they might be looking for us." Natsume said.

"Hai!" Youiichi said.

"_I do really like UGLY. Her smile, I just can't get it out of my head." _Youiichi thought.

"_What if Youiichi like that BAKA? Ugh. Got to stop thinking about her!!!" _Natsume thought.

MIKAN AND COMPANY

"We can't find them, Central town is too big!!" Koko said.

"Where could they be? I hope they are alright." Mikan said.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan. Youiichi is safe with Natsume, he will protect him no matter what. Like brothers." Yuu said.

"Oh, okay. Let's go back then, it's get back to our rooms." Mikan said but she was still worried about the two.

"Okay, let's go back." Misaki said.

YOUIICHI AND NATSUME

YOUIICHI'S P.O.V

Big bro and I were walking towards my room. He said that he will accompany me to my room and I nodded. Big bro is really kind. He really loves me and I love him too. I don't what I'll do if he's not here with me. He's the only family I have.

"Big bro, Arigatou." I said

Big bro just nodded his head then patted my head and walked to his room.

"BIG BRO!" I screamed.

END

THAT'S IT FOLKS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!

CHAPTER 3- YOUIICHI BECOMES 15!!

OKAI!! SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!

JA NE!!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY EVERYONE!! HERE IS CHAPTER 3 AND BY THE WAY, MIKAN AND COMPANY ARE 15 ON MY FIC…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE TT

CHAPTER 3

Birds chirping, the sun shining on Alice academy, the breeze of the cold wind and our main casts Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura and Youichi Hijiri. In short, everything was perfect.

**7:45 am**

The clumsy, idiot, cheerful, happy-go-lucky, pig-tailed, brunette haired girl was still sleeping. She was dreaming of foods and she was drooling.

TOK

TOK

TOK, a knock came.

"Oi, baka, you're going to be late again. Get up." The voice of the cold-hearted inventor a.k.a Ice Princess was heard.

"Huh? Where am I?" the brunette said while rubbing her eyes and yawning. She looked at the clock then…

"KYAAAAA!" she screamed.

"Fifteen minutes before I get late. Get dressed now, Mikan. Get dressed." She said to herself.

Hotaru was already pissed off that she went to the classroom not waiting for her clumsy, idiot, cheerful, happy-go-lucky, pig-tailed, brunette haired best friend.

Mikan quickly went out of the room then went directly to her classroom. She didn't even notice that Hotaru left her. Idiot. She almost got to the door but accidentally bumped to a boy.

"BUMP"

"Gomen nasai, Nat…" she said but when she looked up, it wasn't the infamous Kuro Neko but a silver haired dude with grayish green eyes. He was the same age as Mikan.

"Ugly!" he said coldly.

She was shocked at the comment the boy made that her eyes popped.

"What did you say?" she asked in a very irritated voice as one of her eyebrow twitched.

"See you later." He said as he walked away.

Mikan looked at his retreating back not believing what happened.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" she said and smiled widely that made it looks cute on her.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Everyone replied. Her olive eyes seem to find someone and there she spotted. Her eyes gleamed as her lips formed into a smirk. She ran towards her best friend and gave her a hug but unable to succeed.

BAKA

BAKA

BAKA

Baka bullets hit her head that sent her flying up, up, up. She closed her eyes waiting for the big pain she'll get. Fortunately, someone's arms caught her. She opened her eyes and saw a boy smirking.

MIKAN'S POV

I know those eyes, that nose, and those lips. He's the boy, the boy that called me 'Ugly' a while ago. What is he doing here?

END OF MIKAN'S POV

Mikan stared at him for a couple of minutes.

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

Hotaru was taking picture of them, which Mikan is still in the boy's arms.

"Oi, Ugly, why are you staring at my HANDSOME face?" he asked as one of his eyebrow raised.

"Ah, Gomen. Arigatou for catching me." She said then smiled sweetly to him.

"Sumimasen, What's your name?" Mikan asked.

But before the boy could answer, two hot guys went inside the classroom that made all the girls to faint. (Except for, oh, you know already) Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi were staring at the boy. Both of them approached the boy.

"Nice Trick, Youichi." Natsume said and smirked.

"You, Youichi?" Mikan stammered.

"You have the same name as You-chan the kid. How adorable." She squeaked.

Every girl too squeaked except for the Ice Princess who just took pictures of Youichi.

"Sakura-san, he is you-chan, the kid. He discovered a new alice that'll make him ten years older." Ruka explained.

"Oh!" Mikan said and scratched the back of her head.

"Since you already know Mr. Hijiri, why don't we assign someone as his partner and a seatmate for him too." Mr. Narumi said.

WAAA!!! I DON'T KNOW WHO WILL YOUICHI'S PARTNER WILL BE…

IM CONFUSED… HELP ME!!!

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER MIKAN AND YOUICHI WILL GO TO CENTRAL TOWN.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO MINNA-SAN! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. AND BY THE WAY I WILL NOT PUBLISH ONE SHOT STORIES ANYMORE.** **ALSO, I HAVE DECIDED THAT NATSUME, MIKAN AND YOUICHI WILL ALL GO TO CENTRAL TOWN!!! HEHEHEHEHE….. ENJOY!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE (**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Who wants to be You-Chan's partner?" Mr. Narumi asked.

Unfortunately, nobody wants to become You-Chan's partner except for the lovely but childish brunette. She raised her hand as a sign that she wants to be You-Chan's partner. She likes to be someone's partner because she always thinks it would be fun.

"Uh, Mikan-chan, obviously, you're the only one who volunteered to become You-Chan's partner. But Natsume-kun's already your partner. Maybe both of you will be You-Chan's partner." Narumi said while smiling.

"Uh, Narumi-sensei, does You-chan have to go to Central Town with his partners?" Mikan asked.

Narumi nodded. "Anymore questions?" he asked. Sumire a.k.a Permy raised her hand.

"Uh, Shoda-san, what's your question now?" Narumi asked.

"What's his star rank sensei?" she asked.

"Hmm? Since he accelerated to middle school and he is also a dangerous ability type he will be a Special Star Student just like Natsume-kun. And since the teachers have a meeting this afternoon, you will have a free day and You-Chan's PARTNERS will tour him around okay? Adieu!" he said and went out of the room.

The girls crowded over You-chan admiring him. Sumire Shouda, the president of NatsumeRuka Fan club decided to name it into NatsumeRukaYouichi Fan club.

"Uh, You-chan, maybe we should go now. Those fan girls of yours will just make your day miserable." Mikan said.

"Natsume! Let's go, we need You-chan to tour him around the Middle School Division." Mikan said while dragging both of them.

"Hn, It's not like I can do anything about it. You're already dragging me." He said.

Mikan keep on talking and talking about the Middle School Division their rules and regulations, classrooms, faculty room, etc. After that very long tour Mikan, Natsume and Youichi decided to go to the none other than **CENTRAL TOWN.**

"Ne, Natsume-kun, You-chan, let's go to Central Town." Mikan pleaded with cute puppy eyes.

"Whatever." Both You-chan and Natsume said in unison.

**MIKAN'S POV**

"Ne, Natsume-kun, You-chan, let's go to Central Town." I pleaded with cute puppy eyes

"Whatever." Both You-chan and Natsume said in unison.

Wow! I seem to very amazed by these two. Hahahaha… I mean both of them have the same attitude as well as looks. Natsume is cool and You-chan is cute. Both of them are heartthrobs of the school. Well, You-chan has a lot of fans in the elementary division because of his cool, bad attitude, smart and has a dangerous ability type. He's just like Natsume. They really never show their true self, they just hide it in the dark. Well, I seem to get the sweet scent of my favorite candy. I better say to them that I will be going there.

"Natsume-kun, You-chan, let's go to Fluff Puffs Store. I want to buy one." I said happily.

"Whatever." Both of them said.

Seriously, can't these two speak any words besides 'WHATEVER, FINE, UGLY, POLKA DOTS', or whatever they are saying. What is wrong with me? Now I'm saying words they are saying.

So I went to Fluff Puffs Store. Ha! Fortunately for me there aren't too much people falling in line. So I quickly got one before they ran out of stocks. I better share this delicious candy to Natsume and Youichi.

**END OF MIKAN'S POV**

"Natsume, Youichi, I got my Fluff Puffs." Mikan said as she walked near Youichi and Natsume.

"You-chan, want some?" she asked.

"Whatever." Youichi said in a plain and bored tone.

"Here, say AH!" Mikan said.

Youichi quickly opened his mouth because he also loves that candy PLUS the girl he liked was serving him. How could he not open his mouth?

**NATSUME'S POV**

I was watching Polka dots at the end of my eyes when she put Fluff Puffs inside Youichi's mouth. Why isn't she putting one in my mouth? Grrrr… aha! I have an idea.

**END OF NATSUME'S POV**

Mikan was busy putting Fluff Puffs inside her mouth and Youichi's mouth. Mikan was about to put another one inside Youichi's mouth when Natsume grabbed her hand, the one with the candy, in his mouth. Mikan was completely shocked then she realized that she didn't give Natsume one and got jealous so she smiled at him.

"What are you smiling at Polka?" Natsume asked while looking away, hiding the blush on his cheeks.

"Oh nothing. I just figured out that you were jealous that I only gave You-chan Fluff Puffs and not you." She said.

"Onii-chan is jealous?" You-chan asked.

Mikan nodded.

"No, I'm not." Natsume said.

"Yes you are. Why did you grab my hand when I was about to put Fluff Puffs inside You-Chan's mouth? Huh?" Mikan retorted. Natsume just kept quiet.

"Oh.." was his only reply. He didn't mean to make his _onii-chan _jealous but he did.

Youichi looked at Natsume then Natsume saw it so he looked at him too. They were staring at each other then looked back to where they were going.

**BUS**

Mikan, Natsume and Youichi were already tired from walking from a store to another. So they went to the bus and went inside. Unfortunately, there were a lot of people inside the bus that some people sat on top of another and it was the LAST RIDE of the day. There was only two seats left that's why Youichi transformed himself to his old form and took his old uniform because his uniform in middle school is big for him. He sat on Mikan's lap for thirty minutes but fell asleep for the next thirty.

"Ne, Natsume-kun, look at You-chan. He looks so kawaii when he sleeps." Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

People were watching at Mikan and Natsume thinking if You-chan was their son.

"Sumimasen, is that your child?" one of the people asked.

"Uh, ano.. No, he's like my baby brother, actually." Mikan said then smiled.

"Oh, I thought that you two were a couple." Another said.

"You know, you two really look good together." Another one said.

Both of them looked at each other then looked away blush visible on their cheeks.

"AW, look at the both of them, they are blushing." The other said.

"NO THEY DON'T" an unknown girl said. She was angry and jealous that Mikan Sakura, used to be no star, hanging out with the almighty Natsume Hyuuga.

**WHO COULD THAT GIRL BE? WELL, STAY TUNED NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**BY THE WAY, TO ALL WHO ASKS WHAT THEY'RE AGE ARE:**

**MIKAN AND NATSUME ARE NOW FIFTEEN, WHILE YOUICHI IS STILL FIVE OKAY!**

**ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**THE UNKNOWN GIRL WILL BE REVEALED WHILE MIKAN GOT HURT AND YOUICHI COMFORTING HER…..**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!!!**

**JA NE!!!**

**TA TA FOR NOW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE MINNA!! T-T!!!! WELL, BEFORE I START THE STORY I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOVACHIPSALICE DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE..**

"No they don't" a girl said. Everyone looked from where it came from. It was a girl talking to another girl. They were arguing about something that caused the girl to speak very loud. When she noticed that everyone was looking at her, she asked the girl she was talking to and her cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

'Eh? I thought it was another fan girl of Natsume being jealous because I'm too close too him.' Mikan thought.

Natsume just had the same usual expression… NOTHING…

Good thing Youichi didn't wake up from the noise.

So they continued the ride peacefully until they reached the academy.

They went to Youichi's room and laid him at his bed and closed the door.

They walked together as they went to their rooms but before they got to their rooms, something happened.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Natsume" Mikan said._

"_Hn" he replied without looking at her._

"_Arigatou" she said and was about to kiss him at the cheeks, when he faced her…. and their lips.. touched._

_Both of them had a shade of red on their cheeks._

_Natsume just stood there, shocked from what happened._

"_Gomen" Mikan apologized and ran to her room._

_END_

**NATSUME'S POV**

'Mikan'

'Mikan'

'Mikan'

'Mikan'

Ugh, that name. Forget that name. I can't stop thinking about her. My hearts beating faster every time I'm near her. Just a while ago, we accidentally kissed. Maybe I'm in love with her.

'no'

'no'

'no'

'no'

I don't love her. I'll just go to sleep so that I'll stop thinking about that baka.

**END**

**NEXT MORNING**

At Class B, students were chatting, playing or just sitting at their chairs. Mikan was talking with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. Natsume was just reading his manga while Ruka was playing with his bunny, and Youichi just sitting on the chair doing nothing.

Mr. Narumi came in their classroom.

"Ohayou, minna-san! As we all know, winter is fast approaching. The academy is planning that we will have our Christmas party for 1 week. There will be games, booths, contests and so much more. I would like to inform everyone that you will meet with your ability classes. So Ja ne!" he said and left the class with the substitute.

Everyone was excited for the upcoming party. Well maybe not everyone, Natsume for one isn't. He hates Christmas. He hates everything about it. He hates gifts, Santa Claus and even mistletoe. He left the room with Youichi and Ruka tailing behind.

"Onii-chan, you seem to be in a bad mood." Youichi said.

"Just…Just leave me alone." He said.

"But…" Ruka tried to explain to him.

"I said leave me alone." Natsume said in an angry tone.

"Let's just go." Youichi said to Ruka.

They left Natsume alone.

**NATSUME'S POV**

_I can't forget my past. I hate Christmas. I hate it!!!!! I hate everything about it. I can't forget my past if Christmas is always here. I hate, hate, hate CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!_

**END**

Natsume sat under the shade of the Sakura tree. He was remembering about his past when the brunette came, worried about him.

"Natsume, why did you leave?" she asked. Natsume didn't respond.

"We should be preparing for Chr…" she was interrupted when Natsume spoke.

"Don't even say Christmas or your toasted." He said and left.

"What's with Christmas and him??, better ask Ruka-pyon" Mikan said to herself.

Mikan was walking along the corridors just to find Ruka and there she found him walking with Youichi.

"You-chan, Ruka-pyon!!!" she shouted their names.

"What's wrong with Natsume? Why is he so mad about Christmas?" Mikan asked them.

"Well, Natsume has a bad past about Christmas and doesn't want to remember it again." Ruka said.

"Can you tell his past? For me? Please?" she begged.

"Hai, Hai! Here goes." Mikan listened each detail carefully then cried.

"That's so sad." Mikan sneezed.

You-chan and Ruka sweatdropped.

"Well, I'm going to make Natsume happy this Christmas!! Arigatou Ruka-pyon, You-chan. Ja ne!" then she left.

"Hope she doesn't make Natsume hate Christmas more." You-chan said to Ruka as Ruka nodded.

"Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, I'm so excited this Christmas!" Mikan said to her friends.

"Guess what…"

"Your going to make Natsume happy this Christmas." Hotaru said emotionlessly while eating a can of crab brains.

"How did you know?" Mikan asked.

"I got my sources and…." Hotaru showed a picture of Mikan and Natsume when they accidentally kissed.

"HOOOOOOOTTTTAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUU!!!!! WAAAAAA!!!!! GIVE THAT BACK!" Mikan cried.

"No!!" Hotaru said in an expressionless face.

"WAAAA!" Mikan cried again.

"Unless you give me 200 rabbits." She said.

" I don't have that kind of money you know." Mikan said.

"Well then, sorry." She said then left.

Mikan cried and cried.

"_Hotaru's so bad. I thought she was my friend. Ahhh!!! Maybe I'll just forget about that and focus on how to make Natsume happy this Christmas. That's right!!!! Okay!!" _Mikan thought and wiped her tears.

**THAT'S THE END MINNA!!! WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER OKIE!!!!!!**

**JA NE!!**

**NOVACHIPSALICE**


	6. Chapter 6

Authoress' note: Hi everyone!!! Thanks for the reviews… I would like to tell all of you that I forgot to put Youichi's scene with Mikan there so I'll make it up to all of you…

DISCLAIMER: NOVACHIPSALICE DOESN'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

Chapter 6

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You stupid brat… Why can't you be normal like everyone else?..._

_I hate you… Go far away and never come back….. You make my life miserable…_

_Can't you see I've got no time for you during CHRISTMAS?! Why can't you accept that? Stop hoping that I'll give you a gift…_

_Santa Claus doesn't exist….. Mistletoes are nothing……_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Why? Why does it make me remember my past every time Christmas is coming??'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natsume, let's go to Central town!" the loud- mouthed girl said.

"Go away. I don't want to go to that place. Why not bring Youichi with you?" he said.

"Ah. Fine then." She said, her arms folded while her head facing another direction.

"Just go away." He said in a softer tone.

"Okay, bye Natsume." She waved goodbye as the red- eyed boy watched her retreating figure.

------------------------

"You-chan, can you go with me to Central Town, please?" she begged him.

"HA! You-chan will never go with an ugly hag like you. I'm the only sister he wants to go with. Right you-chan?" Permy said.

"As if… ..Hag…" he said then looked at Mikan. "Sure. I was thinking of coming there too. UGLY." He said. Permy's jaws dropped. Mikan sweat-dropped.

"Ano… Are you sure you want to go with that hag, You-chan?" Permy asked. You-chan nodded.

"Come on ugly, we don't want to waste time with this UGLIER HAG.." he said as he walked with Mikan following him.

"Sugoi! There are new arrival dresses! As well as things… I can't wait to buy.. Let's go You-chan." She smiled at him.

They went to each store and bought many things. At last, they were done from buying so many things.

"Ugly…. Do..." he was trying his best to ask her SOMETHING.

"Hm?" Mikan was curious.

"Do you want to have Fluff Puff?" he asked.

"Sure." She smiled at him. He went to the Fluff Puffs Store and bought one HUGE box. The same box he gave to her before.

"Arigatou, You-chan." She kissed You-chan's cheeks. You-chan's face went red.

"No problem." He replied.

After they finished their box of Fluff Puffs, they went back to the academy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, better go now. Bye!" You-chan waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Mikan replied.

While Mikan was walking, a hand caught her arm and pulled her.

"Mmmmm….." she tried to speak. But when she looked at the person it was Natsume.

"Mamume!" she spoke. He took off his hand from her mouth and pinned her to the wall.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she said.

"What we're you doing with Youichi?" he asked.

"We went to Central Town like you said, since you won't accompany me anyway." She said with a disappointed look.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" he asked, jealousy evident in his voice.

"Nothing happened and it seems like you are jealous." She said while poking Natsume on his face.

"Me? Jealous? Ha! Why would I be jealous because of that? Besides, I was just making sure Youichi didn't catch your germs." He said.

"Why you?!! I can't believe you, you just pulled me here to say something that stupid." She said clenching her fists.

He was certain that Mikan is angry and pissed at what he said.

"Look, I pulled you here because I want to tell you that…." Mikan cut him off.

"Tell what? Tell me that I am a baka, and tease me again like you always do?" she said.

"Why are you acting weird? Usually you don't get mad that easily. You just smile." He said eyes focused on her eyes.

Mikan stayed quiet and blushed when she noticed that Natsume was looking at her for a long time.

"Mikan.." Natsume said in a serious tone. Mikan looked at his face again.

"Mikan, I want to tell you that I…. I…like…you…." He said.

Mikan smiled. "I like you too." She said.

"I mean, I like you more than a friend.. I..I..love you.." he said with all his strength.

Mikan's heart beat faster than the usual.

"Natsume" she said.

"I don't know what to say."

"I guess I've been rejected. Well then, bye." He said and was about to walk away when Mikan caught his arm.

"My heart feels the same way." She said and smiled at him. He smiled a little but happiness was seen at that small smile. They hugged while You-chan who was looking for his Onii-chan, hurt at what he saw.

Well, see you on he next chapter… I can update faster because it's already our sembreak!!! Yippee!!!!!!

To glenda23: I did what you told me and it was great!!!! Hahaha!!! Thanks for the advice.

. NOVACHIPSALICE


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORESS' NOTE: ANOTHER CHAPTER HERE!!! THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED…. 3 MORE CHAPTERS AND THIS STORY IS DONE…

DISCLAIMER: NOVACHIPSALICE DOESN'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

"Natsume-kun, wait for me!" Mikan Sakura, the brunette said.

"Whatever." Natsume Hyuuga, boyfriend of Mikan Sakura, that's right current boyfriend of Mikan Sakura.

It was just the other day that the couple confessed their feelings to each other. But Youichi Hijiri, the boy who either like or love the brunette, saw the two.

------------------------

"Ohayo!" Mikan greeted her classmates. Her classmates wide-eyed when they saw…

"Natsume and Mikan holding hands? That's new." One of them said.

"WHAAAT?!!! Mikan Sakura, I Sumire Shoda, president of NatsumeRuka Fan club can only hold hands with them. Right Natsume-kun?" Permy said.

"What is she talking about?" both Natsume and Mikan asked. Then went to their seat totally ignoring her. Permy got annoyed and went back to her seat.

"Ah! Hotaru, where's You-chan?" Mikan asked.

"No idea." Hotaru replied.

"Where could he be?" Mikan asked herself.

-------------------------------

"She loves me, She loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not…." Youichi was taking the petals of flower one by one.

"She loves me, she loves me not." He continued. Currently, he is at the garden. "She loves me not, she loves onii-chan. I have no chance against my onii-chan." He said. He took a deep breath and went to class.

--------------------------------

BANG!

A loud bang was heard.

"You-chan, why are you in a bad mood?" Mikan asked,

"Nothing." He replied and went to his sit.

'_I should have confessed to her before onii-chan did.' _Youichi thought.

--------------------------

After school and under the Sakura Tree

"Natsume?" Mikan, who was trying to get the attention of the fire wielder who was closing his eyes

"Hn." He replied.

"Why do you hate Christmas?" that made him shot his eyes open.

"Uh, sorry if I asked. Forget what I said, okay?" she said. Instead of closing his eyes, he put his head on Mikan's lap and slept there. Mikan just smiled at him and brushed off the hair on his face.

'_I'll make Natsume happy this Christmas. Hehehehe…" _she thought while giggling a little. Good thing Natsume didn't hear her.

---------------------------

"Attention, everyone, we have a special member in our NatsumeRuka Fan Club." Permy said.

"I bet you all know him because of his good looks as well. Hi none other than, Youichi Hijiri." Permy introduced him and a loud applause was heard.

"-ehem- Good day everyone! I am pleases to be one of the members here but I did not enter this club because I idolize my so-called onii-chan but I came here to make Mikan Sakura mine. You might not know this but I am deeply in love with this girl. That is why I came here to break those two apart." Youichi said.

"That's right, we must break those two apart. That Sakura girl is not the right girl for our Natsume-sama. We need to plan this out now." Permy said. Everyone agreed and nodded in response.

"You-chan, are you sure this is going to work?" a girl the same age as he is asked him. (5 year-old girl)

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure this is going to work." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

--------------------------

"Natsume, Natsume, wake up." Mikan said. Natsume didn't move even a little.

"So you won't wake up, eh?" Mikan said to herself.

SMACK!

"You really want a kiss from me huh?" Natsume said while smirking.

"Yeah right. Can't you see this?" Mikan asked him. Natsume glared at her.

"I used Hotaru's new invention, the monkey lips smacker. This will wake any boy from his deep slumber and thinks that it was his girlfriend who kissed him on the lips." She said. Natsume looked disappointed and Mikan saw it.

SMACK!

Mikan kissed him "There, still mad?" Mikan asked him.

"I better get mad more often." He said. "Come on, let's go back to our room."

----------------------

"Polka, wait for me here. I'll be back." He said and left. Mikan just sat at one of the bench and wait there.

Natsume was walking to the restroom when a girl caught his arm and got him.

-------------------

"What's taking Natsume so long?" Mikan whispered to herself.

She decided to look for Natsume and there he was kissing with another girl, more like making out with a girl.

"Natsume…" she said. Natsume looked at her shocked.

"Mikan…" he said.

"So Natsume didn't tell you that he already proposed to me as his girlfriend. And I am his legal girlfriend." The girl said.

"I see." She smiled at Natsume and said, "So this is goodbye Natsume." And that she left.

Natsume went back to his world and punched the girl. He ran after Mikan and searched for her but she was nowhere to be found so he decided to look for her tomorrow and explain everything.

----------------------

"Good job, Nana-chan." Youichi said and smirked.

"You'll be mine now Mikan Sakura, You'll be mine forever." He said.

"You-chan, your plan did work. You're a genius." Permy said.

"Of course I am." He replied.

"Soon, Natsume will be yours, Permy-san, soon." Both of them laughed evilly as well as the other members.

GUESS YOU'RE MAD AT ME FOR MAKING YOUICHI AN ANTAGONIST… HEHEHEHEHEHE

GOMEN… I CAN UPDATE EVERYDAY BUT THAT IS IF I WANT TO MAKE A STORY…..

SO SEE YA ON THE NEXT CHAPTER

 NOVACHIPSALICE


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORESS' NOTE: 2 MORE CHAPTERS AND IT'S DONE!! -

DISCLAIMER: NOVACHIPSALICE DOESN'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE…

FUNNY Love Triangle

----------------------

CHAPTER 8

"_You'll be mine now Mikan Sakura, You'll be mine forever." _

----------------------

MIKAN'S POV

Natsume, what happened to the promise we made before? Why didn't you tell me that you already have another girlfriend, the legal girlfriend?

END OF MIKAN'S POV

---------------------

FLASHBACK

"_Natsume-kun, promise me that whatever happens we'll love each other no matter what." Mikan said._

"_Hn." said Natsume as he continued reading his manga._

"_Okay then, I'll just write it on the Sakura tree." She said as she wrote "NxM 4ever" on the trunk of the tree._

"_There." She smiled _

END

--------------------

Youichi searched for Mikan to see the reaction she got from the scandal that Natsume and the girl did. And there he found her crying, crying her eyes out. How could he hurt the girl he loved? He felt guilty for doing that but he wanted her so much.

"Mikan" a voice called her.

She looked up to see the worried face of Youichi.

"What happened?" Youichi acted like he didn't know anything.

"Na-Hyuuga, he betrayed me." She couldn't even say Natsume's name. She felt like _dying_.

"Gomenasai, You-chan. I have to go." She said and left. Youichi was sitting there alone, smirking to himself. He didn't expect his plan to go perfectly well.

-------------------

NEXT DAY

Mikan walked to her classroom, everyone noticed her gloomy face. She didn't even bother greet her classmates. She just sat down on her seat quietly. Natsume went inside the room and saw Mikan so he went towards her.

"Mikan" Mikan didn't look at him.

"What?" she said in a cold voice.

"I just want to explain." He said.

"You don't need to explain. I already knew everything." She said still not looking at him. Natsume grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

"Hands off me, Hyuuga" she said.

"No and since when did you call me by my last name?" he asked.

"Since you and that girl kissed." She said, tears ready to rush down out of her eyes. He stopped.

"I'll explain" he said.

"I said there's no need to explain." She said. 

"But you need to know the truth." He said looking at her hazel eyes.

"I already know the truth, Hyuuga." She said and she almost left but Natsume caught her in an embrace.

"Mikan, please" he said.

"Fine." She said and faced Natsume.

"What do you want to explain?" she said still in a voice so cold.

"I'll explain everything from the top." He sighed.

_FLASHBACK _

_Natsume was walking towards the restroom when a hand grabbed him and slammed him to the wall._

"_You've got to kiss me, Natsume." She said. And he started to kiss her. _

'_What's happening? Why can't I use my power? I can't even stop kissing this girl. Her lips taste so bitter unlike Mikan. Mikan, Mikan?? No, Mikan!' Natsume thought._

_END_

"There, I finally told you the truth, convinced?" he asked.

"I'm still not convinced, you might have made up that story." She said looking away from him.

"Are you convinced on this?" he asked and kissed her. Mikan felt butterflies in her stomach. She said to herself that she will not kiss back but she kissed back. Finally they released from the kiss.

"You really can't stand alone without me, do you?" Natsume teased.

"Shut up." Mikan punched his arm playfully.

Meanwhile..

"I can't believe it didn't work." Permy said.

"How could every turned out to be a complete disaster!! It's a disaster!!" Permy exclaimed.

"Shut up." Youichi said as he took the collar of Permy up. "I'll think of something new so shut up!"

"Of course, You-chan." She said.

"This time, we'll use ourselves to make this plan work." Youichi said.

--------------------------

"Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Hn?" he replied.

"Nevermind." She said.

They slept under the Sakura tree the whole day while Hotaru and Ruka was behind the bush, taking clear shots of the couple.

"Imai, when will you stop taking pictures?" he asked.

"Till I die, Nogi." She said in a monotonous voice. Ruka sweatdropped.

-----------------------

"So what's the plan You-chan?" Permy asked. Youichi whispered the plan to Permy. Permy had an evil look on her face and same as Youichi…

What will happen to the couple?

END….

OKAY THERE!!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS…….

NOVACHIPSALICE


	9. Chapter 9

**FUNNY Love Triangle**

**By: Novachipsalice**

**Disclaimer: Novachipsalice doesn't own Gakuen Alice**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 9**

It was a very dark evening and practically everyone might be sleeping at this time, except for one room. That room might plan something big for tomorrow, and that big something for tomorrow is not too good.

"You-chan" Sumire called. "Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked.

"Of course." He replied. "You're always saying that but look at the last time, our plan did not work." She said.

"Just keep quiet will you." He said trying to make her big mouth shut. "Or I'll send my ghosts on you." he said, trying to scare her.

0--------------------------------0

Next day…

"Natsume, get yourself ready for our picnic later. I'm just preparing our food." Mikan shouted. "And get your lazy bed off the couch now."

"All right, just keep your voice down." He said and did his morning routines.

"Natsume, are you done?" Mikan asked, taking a peek at the other room.

"Yeah, I'm done." Natsume replied. "Let's go." Mikan said and grabbed the things they need.

0--------------------------------0

"Imai, what are we doing here in the forest? And why are you taking me here?" Ruka asked.

"You're my sidekick and we need to investigate at those two. And you asked me why I'm taking you here, that's because I need you to follow the other two." Hotaru said.

"Why can't you do it alone?" he said. "I need someone else to look at those and besides I'll sell these pictures if you keep asking me and if you will not follow me." She said in a monotonous voice.

"Imai!!!" he exclaimed. Hotaru covered his mouth. "Don't be too loud or we'll get caught and I'll make you pay if we get caught." She said.

"Go and follow Permy and You-chan, I bet they have a plan to make those two lovebirds break up." Hotaru said in a fast way.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Ruka said. "Idiot, I said follow Permy and You-chan." She said again.

"Oh, okay." He said and went to where You-chan and Permy were.

0----------------------------------0

Meanwhile,

"Permy, let's get to our plan now." He said, "We'll go separate ways and I know that 'onii-chan' is going to go here according to my calculations." He said pointing to a place in a map.

"All right while I go and take Sakura down." She said. "We've got everything planned." You-chan said.

"Because we can't have them, might as well crush them to pieces." Both of them said.

Ruka heard it all, he heard that they are going to… I can't even say it!

So Ruka headed back to Hotaru to tell her everything he heard.

0--------------------------------0

"Imai!" Ruka shouted. "Keep it down." She said trying to take photos of Natsume and Mikan's _private _scenes.

"What have you got?" she asked. "I heard that they are going to kill both of them if Youichi can't get Sakura and if Permy can't get Natsume." He said.

"Just as I suspected. Nogi, come, we'll solve this problem since the idiots can't solve it themselves." She said.

0----------------------------------0

Natsume got bored sitting in just one place so he asked permission from Mikan if he could go and take a walk.

"Mikan, I'll just go take a walk." He said and left. "All right, be here before 5 pm" she shouted at his back.

0-------------------------------------0

Natsume's POV

There's something creepy going on here. I just know it.

"Hey onii-chan." Youichi called. "Why are you here, You-chan?" I asked. What could Youichi be doing here in the Northern Forest?

"Hm, me? I'm here to warn you." he said and turned to his fifteen- year old self. "Actually, I'm here to kill you if you don't get away from Sakura Mikan…"

0--------------------0

novachipsalice


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORESS' NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST OF IT GUYS!!! AND THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOVACHIPSALICE DOESN'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE…**

0------------------------------------0

**CHAPTER 10**

"Why would I keep away from her? And what's wrong with you? You're no the Youichi I know." Natsume said. "Don't worry onii-chan, this is still me but without Sakura Mikan, I would not have been living here in the earth." Youichi said.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Youichi?" Natsume asked.

"I am Tana, Youichi's imaginary friend who came true because of his powers. He made me to tell everything he cannot say to his onii-chan." "This is Youichi but the soul is not his. Somewhere in someplace is where Youichi trapped. He is there asking for the help of his beloved onii-chan and onee-chan." she replied.

0------------------------------------0

Meanwhile,

"Oi, Sakura do you really think I can accept the fact that Natsume-kun will be yours?" Sumire asked. "How would I know?" Mikan replied. "You idiot. Of course not. And he will be mine after you are out of the picture." Sumire said as she became her cat-dog self and started to run after Mikan.

'What's happening to her?' Mikan thought.

0-----------------------------------0

"Imai, shouldn't we help Sakura from that cat-dog girl" Ruka asked. "Not yet, this fight will sell millions." She said as Ruka sweatdropped.

"Can't you see Sakura is in trouble? She's been scratch and bitten by that permy girl." Ruka said. "Fine" Hotaru said as she put her camera back in her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Ruka asked her. "I'm taking an invention that will help Mikan from cat-dog girl." Hotaru said. She picked a small device with a very small button too.

She picked another device that can stop time. She stopped the time and went to where Mikan is and put the device on her and clicked the button. Mikan became a big leopard. Hotaru unstopped the time and it went back to normal.

0----------------------------------0

Mikan's POV

Ahhhhh… Gotta run, gotta run!!! Ouch, now that girl bit me...

(PAUSE)

…

…

…

ROAR… huh? What happened? I'm a, a, a jaguar!!!! This is weird but at least this will keep Permy away from me. BWAHAHAHAHAHA, You'll never get away from me now since I am the fastest land mammal or was it a cheetah? Gah, as long as you'll get the same scratch and bites from me.

END

"Oh, it was just a dream. I thought it was real." Mikan said to herself. "Mikan-chan, I thought you wouldn't wake up. Come on it's getting late and it's almost dinner time." Yuu said.

"Come on Yuu, forget about that Baka." Hotaru said. "Huh? It was all a dream?" Mikan thought.

0-------------------------------0

"Oi, baka, you're going to be late again. Get up." The voice of the cold-hearted inventor a.k.a Ice Princess was heard.

"Huh? Where am I?" the brunette said while rubbing her eyes and yawning. She looked at the clock then…

"KYAAAAA!" she screamed.

"Fifteen minutes before I get late. Get dressed now, Mikan. Get dressed." She said to herself.

Hotaru was already pissed off that she went to the classroom not waiting for her clumsy, idiot, cheerful, happy-go-lucky, pig-tailed, brunette haired best friend.

Mikan quickly went out of the room then went directly to her classroom. She didn't even notice that Hotaru left her. Idiot. She almost got to the door but accidentally bumped to a boy.

"BUMP"

"Gomen nasai, Nat…" she said but when she looked up, it wasn't the infamous Kuro Neko but a silver haired dude with grayish green eyes. He was the same age as Mikan.

"Ugly!" he said coldly.

She was shocked at the comment the boy made that her eyes popped.

"What did you say?" she asked in a very irritated voice as one of her eyebrow twitched.

"See you later." He said as he walked away.

'It feels like this already happened. Gah I must be thinking too much' Mikan thought.

Mikan looked at his retreating back not believing what happened.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" she said and smiled widely that made it looks cute on her.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Everyone replied. Her olive eyes seem to find someone and there she spotted. Her eyes gleamed as her lips formed into a smirk. She ran towards her best friend and gave her a hug but unable to succeed.

BAKA

BAKA

BAKA

Baka bullets hit her head that sent her flying up, up, up. She closed her eyes waiting for the big pain she'll get. Fortunately, someone's arms caught her. She opened her eyes and saw a boy smirking.

"You-chan?" Mikan said. "How'd you know it was me?" You-chan asked her.

"I don't know, it just feels like this already happened." She said.

0----------------------------------0

"IDIOTS" Hotaru said while rubbing her 'new' invention. "Invention no. 1001;

'The Time Repeater', this will help the person repeat the past. Everyone will think it is a dejavu except for the user." Hotaru explained to no one.

"Are you sure about this idea, Imai?" Ruka asked.

"Yep, definitely" she said as she smirked. "Besides, I can sell those lovey dovey's pictures ahead of time." She said.

0--------------------------------0

GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! SORRY FOR A LAME ENDING!! I HATE ENDINGS THAT'S WHY!! ANYWAY I'VE GOT A NEW STORY ENTITLED 'TREAT ME LIKE A GIRL' buh bye!!! Thanks for the reviews

NOVAChipsalice


End file.
